In Life and Death
by CatWoman4Ever
Summary: Oneshot. When Jak dies in the lines of duty, Keira is left all alone. And she yearns to be with her true love and will do what it takes to get there. JK


**_This is a songfic, set to the song "The Truth About Heaven" By: Armor for Sleep. What is going on is that Jak dies in battle and has left behind Keira, who now feels all alone because the love of her life is now gone. But if you've seen the music video...don't think for one second that this will be anything like the video. You'll just have to read to see... _**

_**Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me nor does this song, which makes me feel sad everytime I hear it. **_

He was walking slowly, his eyes scanning the area. A hollow emptyness now filled the void that was his heart. Once full and now forever empty.

_'I walked past my grave in the dark tonight' _

This was the site. It was dark, but filled with a painful memory, almost as if it was still happening. The air was fresh with the raw emotion that was once here, but had taken place a while back. Blood still stained the ground, but the body had been removed. The decaying bodies of metal heads still remained, but his did not. It was a horrable way to die, knowing that you failed. The pain from the mauling from the metal heads was nothing compared to knowing that he had failed everyone, but _her_ espicially.

'_Saw the stone and note you left for me' _

He read this note a million times, but each time he read it over it felt as if someone was driving another dull knife into his heart. He read it again: "_I can't believe that you are gone. Gone forever and you'll never come back. And I'll die because of lonelyness. You were and still are the love of my life and so is this child that we created and is inside of me and never will know you. I love you sooo much, that I'd give anything to be with you right now. I'd give anything to have you back. I love you, Jak. No matter where you are, And I don't know if I can raise this baby without you. Knowing it may look like you, I don't know if I'd even be able to look at it without crying. But I will try, and know that there is one thing for sure, I will always love you. In life and in death."_

'_to answer your question, I just had to leave, I just had to leave...' _

She was alone. Driving along a dark and dank street. Her eyes stared off and into the distance, as she drove through the thick fog and was now entering a heavily wooded area. But she didn't know that she wasn't alone. Sitting behind her was Jak. But she couldn't feel him...not anymore. He was gone and she was alone. He moved his head closer to her head and whispered in her ear.

'_But that's not why I'm here. I came down here to tell you it rains in heaven all day long, all day long. I wanna find you so bad and let you know I'm miserable up here without you, miserable up here without you...' _

Keira began to cry uncontrollablely. Tears flowed from her face like a waterfall. Jak's heart yearned to reach out and hold her. He wanted so badly to dry up her tears, to run his hand gently along her cheek and brush the tears away and be the fighting hero for her he had always been. But he couldn't, and he'd never hold her, kiss her, or wipe the tears from her ever again. He'd never see the birth of their child or ever hold that child even once...

'_Found my way back in the dark tonight. Couldn't wake up not right next to you. I'd trade forever just to hear you say the sound of my name.' _

Not ever since he died, had she ever uttered his name once. Jak would give anything just to hear her say his name. Say it once, to let him know that he was still in her heart. That she'd never forget him because he'd never forget her. And never forget this best moments of his life...and all of those memories were of her and her warm smile and love.

'_But that's not why I'm here. I came down here to tell you it rains in heaven all day long. I wanna find you so bad and let you know I'm miserable up here without you...' _

Keira got out of the zoomer and she stood at the edge of the cliff. She inhaled a deep breath a let out a scream so loud. It thundered across the sea below and roared through the surrounding trees. The tears fell again as if she had never cried about this before, threatening to drown the spot she stood in with her everlasting sorrow and grief.

"Why did you leave me!" She cried across the sea below. "You left me alone! Do you have any clue how much pain your death has cost me!" She sobbed and she strain to speak, but gathered the energy and yelled out, out to Jak. "You death has cost me all of the love in my heart and has drained the life from me! I'd never be able to raise this child alone! I have no purpose anymore, because you're not here for me and your not her for what would have been _our_ child! I just want to be with you!"

'_Don't believe that it's better when you leave everything behind. Don't believe that the weather is perfect the day that you die. Don't believe the weather is perfect the day that you die..." _

_Would have been? _Jak's heart was already torn in two. Listening to Keira's sorrow and hear her cries of pain and the way that she feels. And the fact that he is the source of all her pain and misery. Jak wished he could take it all back, save her the pain. He'd give anything just to see her smile again. Hear her laugh. Feel her warmth.

Keira stepped closer to the edge of the cliff. Her toes hanging over the sides. She stared down into the rocky bay. Jak's walked over to her and embraced her in his arms, wishing that she could feel him there. "No Keira, don't do this. I'll always be there for you. I remember this place. It was the very same spot that we told each other that we'd be there for one another in life and death. But I love you and we'll never be far apart." He said it to her, but she couldn't hear him. His confession to her, his love for her. She is his everything, but now she can't even feel him there or hear him, but one thing was true...she still loved him. Even enough to do this.

_'I came down here to tell you it rains in heaven all day long (all day long) I wanna find you so bad and let you know I'm miserable up here without you...'_

She stepped off the cliff sending her body freefalling off the edge. Her clothes rippled in the wind. And as she fell she closed her eyes. "Nooooo!" Jak cried. She was ending her life and he couldn't stop her. She fell through his arms like water falls through you fingers when you try to hold it. No matter how hard you try to hold on, it still falls through, only to hit the surface below.

The crackling of her body as she hit the ground echoed through the area. It rippled among the trees and sent small creatures scurring along. But the sound of her death didn't phase Jak at all, but what she said before she jumped that stunned him the most.

She said, "We promised here that we'd be together no matter what. In life and death. I've been there for you in life and now in death. We'll never be apart again, and now I can be whole once more. And all my life I've figured what was missing... and it was you..."

_**Thanks for reading! I hoped you liked it. And please send me some reviews: critisem, comments, what ever it may be, I'd love to hear your response!**_


End file.
